The Rose Weasley Story
by Avidstoryreader
Summary: This is the first fanfiction I have ever published. It is about the next generation of Weasleys and Potters at Hogwarts, mainly Rose and Albus, who make a friend of Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer** : I am obsessed with reading series, Harry Potter of course being my absolute favorite but have never written fanfiction myself. This is my first attempt so if you are willing to read and comment, I am definitely willing to accept any criticism being sent my way. That being said, I do not claim to own rights to the Harry Potter world, this is based off of the series but the events are figments of my own imagination. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my writing!

Chapter 1

There it was, the Hogwarts Express. Never had I ever been as excited as I was in that very moment. The only thing ruining the moment was my cousin Al. Don't get me wrong, I love my cousin, I mean he has been my best friend my entire life, but he was shaking uncontrollably from the nerves of the night to come. After years of James' taunting, he'd gotten it in his head that he would end up in Slytherin which was completely ridiculous. Al would never be sorted into that kind of house, he had a heart as big as the galaxy. Plus, there's no way that house would want him after his father had stopped the most powerful wizard to have come from that house. There was no doubt in my mind that he would follow his parent's footsteps into Gryffindor, where he belonged. But going back to my friendship with Al, I don't remember there ever being a time when Al and I didn't get along; my parents like to joke that we were born on the same wavelength because we were so in tune with one another. The most bizarre part however is that we're complete opposites, in both appearance and personality. While I said my final goodbyes to my family, I was Uncle Harry pull Al to the side to have one of their frequent "man-to-man" talks as they liked to call them.

"Hurry or the train will leave you" shouted my always worried mother.

"Don't worry. If the train leaves them, they could always take my car" joked my father.

"Ron! Over my dead body" my mother retorted.

In a matter of seconds though, Al and I were on the train waving goodbye to our parents. A few seconds later, their image turned into nothing more than mere dots on the horizon. Not until that moment did it finally set in that we were on our way to Hogwarts!

"Come on Al, let's find a compartment."

After we'd settled in, I finally asked Al the question I'd been wanting to ask him: "So, what was Uncle Harry saying to you in that precious "man-to-man" talk?" I half-jokingly asked.

"Well, there's a trick to the Sorting Hat you see. You can tell the hat where you want to be, and the hat actually listens to you! Dad says that's how he got into Gryffindor.

Click click. The latch on the door undid itself and behind the door a nervous pair stared at us.

"Hi sorry to interrupt, but would you mind if we sat with you?" asked the girl.

"Not at all, I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin, Albus Potter, we're first years."

"So are we! I'm Jasmine and this is Henry. We met last week in Diagon Alley."

Jasmine was beautiful, she has warm brown eyes and brown curly hair to match. She looked confident enough, but could see the slight hesitation because of the accent she bore. To be it sounded Hispanic but I had no idea which country exactly. He was the complete opposite of Jasmine with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Weasley. Like the joke shop in Diagon Alley? Sorry, I've never heard of Potter," said Henry.

With that, Al and I erupted into laughter which made the other two extremely nervous.

"Sorry," said Al, "we just aren't used to people not recognizing the name Potter."

"Oh are your parents, head of the ministry or something?" Jasmine asked even more hesitantly. "Sorry, we really don't know much about the wizarding world, just what we saw last week in Diagon Alley."

"It's okay. I'm guessing you're muggleborn, not to worry so was my Mum! Al and I here will try to explain to you as much as we can so you know the basics before we get to the castle."

And with that, the rest of the ride was spent explaining how our parents helped save the wizarding world from Voldemort, the four houses at Hogwarts and quidditch.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting

Chapter Two

Once we got to Hogwarts and in my eagerness to get off the train for the first real look, I tripped and knocked the person in front of me straight to the ground, and of course, I land right on top.

"Oh my, I am so sorry"

Then I saw who it actually was, none other than Scorpius Malfoy. This was my first real look at him since Uncle Harry's party a few years back (given that our fathers will never get along). He was a few inches taller than me with hair so blonde it almost looked white and the most mesmerizing hazel eyes, the perfect mix between green and blue.

"If only you looked before you walked, or do you expect everyone to move out of your way because you're a Weasley" he said mockingly.

Before I could respond, we were being called over by Hagrid, "First years, over here. We'll go this way so that we can take the boats up to the castle."

Jasmine, Henry, AL and I got into one of the first few boats and 2 other boys joined us looking so frightened that they almost looked like ghosts. No one dared utter a word on our way up to the castle. I'd never seen a more beautiful sight. I'd been to Hogwarts a few times with my parents as they gave a few guest lectures or to visit their friend Neville Longbottom (who I would now have to start calling _Professor_ ). He was the Herbology professor and hopefully my future Head of House. Still, even those visits didn't prepare me to the view of the castle at sunset. As we unloaded all the boats, I still couldn't take my eyes off the enormity that was Hogwarts. Hagrid led the way to the main castle doors where Neville stood waiting.

"First years, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm sure you all can't wait to be sorted, but first remember that this will be your home for the next 7 years and you must treat it as such. You'll find out there are lots of things that make Hogwarts and this castle unique but I would keep a special eye out for those moving staircases and Peeves in your first few weeks here. Now follow me."

Neville led us down a couple corridors and up a few of those moving staircases he'd been talking about straight to a room which I imagined was connected to the Great Hall, I could hear all the excited voices of the other students.

"Now quiet down. Good. In a few moments, we will begin the Sorting Ceremony. It is tradition that the Sorting Hat decides in which house you belong. There are 4 here at Hogwarts; Ravenclaw for those clever ones, Hufflepuff for the kind, Gryffindor for the courageous and lastly, Slytherin for the ambitious. These Houses will be like your family. You will eat, sleep and take classes with them. You will most likely find that some of your closest and dearest friends end up being from your house. Also remember the friendly rivalry amongst them for the House Cup. Do something good and notable and earn points for your house, misbehave and get them taken away. Now if there are no questions, let's begin the sorting."

Our group stayed relatively quiet as Neville opened the doors to the Great Hall and I squeezed Al's hand in encouragement as I could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. I ended up walking between Al and Jasmine who both could not stop talking about the ceiling. I quickly explained all that I knew about it, like how it was enchanted to look like the night sky, which had read in _Hogwarts A History._ We reached the front where only a small stool stood with a black, weathered hat seated upon it.

Suddenly, a song burst from the hat, as was tradition I'd been told, however I only heard the first few lines:

 _"The time has come to sort the first years,_

 _In order to do so you must listen with your ears._

 _Do you belong in Ravenclaw?_

 _Where cleverness and knowledge prevail…"_

And suddenly, I no longer heard the song being sung. Instead, I was overwhelmed with a sense of confidence and comradery with my family. To my left sat Victoire, a 6th year Ravenclaw who smiled and winked at me. At the Gryffindor table to my right sat James and Fred, 2nd years, Dominque (Dom) a 4th year, and Roxanne, a 5th year. One table to the right, Molly, a 3rd year Hufflepuff, waved at me. She was nothing like her father, my Uncle Percy. I was sure I would end up in either Gryffindor (my top choice) or Ravenclaw. My mother and Victoire always said that's the House they'd choose for me.

Neville then pulled out a long scroll and begun reading names.

"Brown" HUFFLEPUFF

"Douglas" RAVENCLAW

"Malfoy" The hat had barely touched the top of his hair when it shouted SLYTHERIN.

This was taking forever, the curse of being a Weasley, always waiting in line.

Suddenly, I realized it was Jasmine being called for her turn, she squeezed my hand and walked up. The Sorting Hat took the longest with her, and suddenly it burst, SLYTHERIN. Complete and utter silence enwrapped the Great Hall. Never in the history of the Slytherin House had a muggleborn ever been sorted there. Their founder hid a basilisk for the sake of hunting them down in the Chamber of Secrets!

"Get me off. Let's keep going," remarked the Sorting Hat. Neville, having been momentarily frazzled, sprang into action and said, "Sorry. Ummm, Miss Jasmine, please make your way over to the Slytherin table and greet your new house."

As Jasmine started walking their way, the younger Slytherins clapped and cheered for Jasmine.

"Potter"

Al slowly walked up to take his spot at the stool and Neville dropped the hat on his head. I could see Al's mouth moving as if he was speaking to the hat and his fingers twitching aimlessly out of nerves. And then GRYFFINDOR.

The room exploded.

"THAT'S MY BROTHER! MY BROTHER!" yelled James.

Al's face was the happiest it had ever been, all his worries instantly wiped off his face. Before he could look my way, he was engulfed in a sea of red Weasley hair and hugs. Once that commotion died away, Henry was quickly sorted into Gryffindor and then…

"Weasley"

I walked to the stool as calmly as I could, not wanting to seem like an over-eager first year. The last thing I saw before the hat covered my eyes was Al's warm, encouraging smile.

"Interesting, very interesting. You're kind, but not enough. Not Hufflepuff. I see you've got your mother's brains, Ravenclaw could help you on your way. I've see you've got your father's heart which could easily help you in Gryffindor."

"Oh please, just say it already, we all know I belong with the majority of my cousins in Gryffindor. Stop wasting time and say it."

"Is that arrogance I hear in your voice? Yes I now see there's lots of it. Hmmm, curious, this is the same as I saw in your uncle, yet yours slightly more pronounced. No dear girl, you're not a Gryffindor, you're a… SLYTHERIN"

For the second time that night the Hall was almost completely silent. The only sounds to be heard were one, me falling off the stool in utter disbelief, and secondly, the huge outburst form my family demanding me to be re-sorted. That was the obvious choice, Weasleys were not Slytherins, bloody hell my mother was a muggleborn, so how could I be a Slytherin. Plain and simple, the Sorting Hat had made a mistake.

"Quiet," this came from Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, "The Sorting Hat's decision has never been questioned and it will not be questioned today. As shocking as it may be for some of you, Miss Weasley if you could please make your way over to your new house.

Slytherin was just as shocked as the rest of the room as the only cheers came from fellow first years who didn't know the difference. One sound echoed, Malfoy's taunting laugh just as his eyes connected with mine. Jasmine made room for me next to her, but no matter how much I tried to hide, every Slytherin eye was pointed my way. All this drama made McGonagall's speech easy to hear which ended in my favorite words, "Enjoy the feast."

Dinner wasn't too exciting as Jasmine and I basically crammed our bodies full of food and starred at our plates, unwilling to make eye contact with anyone else. Soon enough the plates were cleared and the prefects started leading us towards the dungeon.

On our way, we crossed the new Gryffindors where Al gave me a half-hearted smile as if he was saying, "I never thought it would be you. I thought I was a Slytherin all along." "Tomorrow, Hagrid's" was all I said to him, he quickly nodded and we walked our separate ways.

Somehow Malfoy wanted to continue my humiliation and decided to stand on me left, as Jasmine was to my right. "Well, before you were a Slytherin, I had been planning on pranking you and your cousins endlessly, but now that they probably have that covered given your _betrayal of Gryffindor,"_ he said emphasizing the last few words, "I've decided to help you defend yourself against their wrath and maybe even go on the offensive."

"Well thanks so much for your generosity but frankly I won't be needing it," I snapped in a hostile manner.

In that moment of course the prefect said the password and I'd been too preoccupied to listen.

"Remember to follow the curfew rules, let's try to keep as many points as possible so we can win the House Cup for the first time in years. Girls you will find your dormitory to the right, boys to the left. Your year will be engraved on the door. I suggest you take tomorrow to get to know your other classmates and make yourselves acquainted with the many paths in the castle. Good night."

The girls took off to find our room which ended up being the third door in. There were 6 beds in a circle around the room with our trunks neatly laid next to each bed. Thankfully my trunk as next to Jasmine's so at least my only friend so far was close to me. After we'd showered and gotten ready for bed, the other girls stared at Jasmine and I as if we were going to say something in our defense.

"Okay, hey guys. I'm Rose and this is Jasmine. Obviously neither of us expected to be sorted into Slytherin."

I was cut off by the girl to my right who was rather average looking except for her blue eyes that resounded because of her straight dark brown hair. "Well duh," she said, "I'm Sam, and these are Patty, Sarah and Amber. Honestly, I'm sure your parents aren't going to be thrilled with your housing situation so how about we get a good nights' sleep, process this information, and we'll all do the whole getting to know each other tomorrow. It's Saturday so we'll have loads of free time."

"Thanks Sam. I think that's probably the best idea. Good night."

With that, my head drifted off into unconsciousness as soon as my eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Day

Chapter 3

"Would you hit the snooze button" are the words I woke up to my first full day at Hogwarts. I sat right up in stunned silence that last night really hadn't been a dream, I was a Slytherin.

I threw my pillow at Jasmine, and of course, I had befriended the one girl who sets her alarm 2 hours before we actually need to be ready.

"Oops sorry guys" Jasmine said while she turned off her alarm, but the damage had already been done so the six of us decided we might as well get ready for our day because we'd probably get lost on our way to breakfast.

After we showered and changed everyone was ready except for me of course. I was embarrassed because this is the first time anyone other than my own mother witnessed the unruly mess that was my hair. My hair was the most distinguishable part of me, it was the famous Weasley red and the bushy, wild curls my mother had. As I had always feared, all the girls just gaped at me as my brush was stuck in the middle of my hair. Once Sam realized how bad my hair situation was, she gave one quick swish of her wand and my hair perfectly braided itself, only my mum had ever gotten it so well.

"You have got to teach me that spell."

"Definitely, looks like you'll be needing it often," Sam said as we all exploded with laughter.

Somehow my hair situation eased the tension between all of us in an unimaginable way. In that instant I knew we'd all be friends, and I had a gut feeling Sam and Jasmine would be my closest friends.

Thirty minutes before breakfast started, we decided to make our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. We still ended up 20 minutes late, the castle was just as confusing as James had always complained about. I thought he'd just been exaggerating but there was no way that any of us would make it on time to our classes on Monday.

As we walked into the Great Hall, Al came up and grabbed me from behind.

"Hey Hagrid invited us down for tea and cakes at 4. Can you come? I think we should talk, James, Fred, Roxanne, Dom and I all talked in our Common Room last night and well I think it's important to hear what they said. Also, Hagrid said he's been talking with our parents about the sorting."

"Oh great, I haven't heard anything from my mum or dad and don't think I will anytime soon. But yeah I think so, we were going to try to find all the classrooms for classes, and I'm sure we'll be done by then."

"Rose would you hurry up. We're hungry," Sam called.

"I guess that's my cue. Let's meet right outside the castle and walk down together."

"See you then" Al said rather nervously.

"Sorry, Hagrid invited us down for tea and cakes and Al wants to give me an update to our families' reaction to my sorting."

"Oh, I bet it's not that bad with your cousins. Your parents on the other hand are probably where it's going to get tough," said Sam.

Just then, we both saw Jasmine's hand fly up, "Over here! You have to try these pancakes, they're the best I've ever had."

To my dismay, the seats she saved us were right next to Malfoy and his gang of friends. I really wasn't ready to get into it with Malfoy at the moment, I had enough to worry about."

"Say Rose, I hear there's a spell to make you temporarily color blind, I think you should try use it on your cousins, maybe then they'll forget you're a traitor to your family legacy," Malfoy snickered as I sat down.

"Ha-ha," I laughed but with no humor in my voice, "How about instead you and I treat each other how our parents should have, like the other doesn't exist."

His entire complexion turned as red as my hair. "My father will hear about this," he said through clenched teeth.

"Hey I guess what they say is true, like father like son."

"Let's just hope I don't have to tell my father I've got the fleas you're bound to give all of Slytherin from that thing you call hair."

Now it was my turn to turn crimson red.

"Just ignore him, your hair is fine," Jasmine said trying to cheer me up. We finished breakfast rather quickly after that. Sam, Jasmine and I then decided to try to find the classrooms for our lectures, the only one we found without getting lost was Potions and that's because it's right next to our Common Room. We'd just found the last classroom on our list, Charms with Professor Flitwick when I checked my watch. "I am so late! I'll see you both for dinner, save me a seat from what I've heard about Hagrid's cakes is that they break your teeth instead of fill you up." Without another word, I ran so that I wouldn't be late when I met up with Albus.

I finally reached the door that led to the grounds and decided to catch my breath. I heard familiar laughter right outside, Al!

"Can you run anywhere without being out of breath?"

"I'm just used to using my broomstick to get around, that's all."

"So tell me really, what is it like being a Slytherin?"

"I guess I don't really know yet. Most girls seem nice enough, except for Amber. Every time she looks at me I feel like she either wants to punch me in the face or throw up. It hasn't even been a full day though so I can't really tell you what the house itself is like. Unless you Gryffindors have some secret and already know everything about it."

Neither of us said anything for a few minutes, as if we finally grasped that we'd be living opposite lives during our years here.

"This doesn't change anything does it Al? I mean we may have different schedules and we'll cheer for different quidditch teams, but you're still be best friend. Right?"

Al still didn't say anything.

"Well what Al? What's wrong with me being a Slytherin? Uncle Harry told you that if you were Slytherin, he would have no problem with it. Why is it different because it's me?"

Finally Al spoke. "It's not the fact that you're in a different house, but why Slytherin? Slytherins are bullies, they're the ones that have always provoked conflict here at Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. What could you possibly have in common with them? How could you be making friends with those girls?"

"Al you have got to be kidding me right? I am the same person who got on that train yesterday, the same person who you grew up with. How can one night change everything between us? Our personalities haven't changed, just our Houses."

Again Al couldn't say anything or dare to look me in the eyes.

"You know what, tell Hagrid I'm sorry but that I can't do this right now," I shouted as I ran back towards the castle.

I walked around aimlessly for the longest time, I looked at my watch, 30 minutes until dinner. Just then, I felt something fall on my head and an owl screech. I looked up and it was the same brown and white owl I'd seen my entire life, my parents had sent me something! I bent down to pick it up. No way, my parents had sent me a Howler. I ran looking for somewhere to hide, how could I let anyone else hear what my parents were going to say. I'm sure my father is the most upset. Just then I realized where I was, the passageway to the Room of Requirement. I asked, no begged, for a soundproof room where I could open the Howler and to my relief the doors opened. I had been inside the room for less than a minute when it started.

 _"ROSE WEASLEY! Please tell me someone is playing a cruel joke on me. How is it possible that you could be in SLYTHERIN? Do you realize the people who have been in the very house you are now a part of now? Those people tried to kill me, your Uncle Harry, and worst of all your MOTHER, all because she was muggleborn! How could you do this to your family? To me? Don't you remember the one thing I asked you to do at Hogwarts? I said the one thing I want you to do is kick Slytherin ass, whether that be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and to teach that Malfoy kid a lesson or two. How could you put the Weasley name to shame?"_ said the Howler in my father's voice.

Wasn't it supposed to shred up when it's over? Why was it just hovering there staring at me?

 _"Ron, what are you doing?"_ said the Howler in my mum's voice, _"Don't you dare send her a Howler, don't you think she feels bad enough as it is without you adding to it?"_

Silence again, and this time, the Howler shredded itself up. For a moment, I couldn't move. Had my father really just sent me a Howler? Was being in Slytherin such a disgrace to the Weasley family name? Anger consumed me for a long time, I grabbed the pillow on the couch and punched it so hard, feathers came out of it. Then an overwhelming sadness took over, I hadn't chosen this. How could it be my fault? The Sorting Hat decides where you go. I always said I wanted Gryffindor. Had I really lost the love of my father and my best friend singlehandedly in one day? I cried. No, it was worse than that, my body moved back and forth at the strength of my sobs. I didn't think they would ever end. An eternity later, I checked the time again. "Bloody hell," I said to myself. Dinner had already started.

"Well, well. That was quite a moment I just saw. I didn't think your father had this in him, but I guess the hero of the wizarding world has his bad moments as well."

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I saw the Howler and just couldn't resist, especially when you chose a room that made it such a private moment for us."

The anger seeped back into me. I couldn't move or say anything.

"Okay really Rose how bad of a person do you think I am? Truth be told, I saw the door closing and remembered stories about the Room of Requirement and wanted to see it. I didn't know it was you who opened it, and couldn't have imagined what I overheard."

"You didn't hear anything okay. If you tell anyone I'll deny it."

"Hey, you're not the only one not adjusting well. I heard your granddad sent a letter to your Gryffindor cousins telling them they better not hold your House against you, that you were family no matter what."

"That's not the problem. The problem is that I kind of like Slytherin, the girls are nice and I like Professor Neptune, even though from the stories I've heard, she's never been nice to a Weasley. And I don't see how my family can think I am a completely different person, I am still the same person I always was. Wait…why on earth am I telling you this."

"A Weasley liking Slytherin, I never thought I'd see the day. I wouldn't worry about your family, I'm sure the shock is just too great for them to see the damage they're doing to you."

Whoa, was Malfoy actually being nice to me? I thought he hated me because our fathers hate each other.

"And let's just say we're in this together, look I got a Howler from my father too. Someone told him that I was rude to you yesterday and he was not happy. He told me that I was lucky to be on the same side as a Weasley, that even though he didn't get along with your dad, your dad still saved his life. Listen, can we agree to this. You and I are both in Slytherin now. We'll be sharing eating spaces, common rooms and classrooms. Can we agree to let aside our families' differences and try to get along, you and I? I'm not asking you to be my best friend or anything, but your cousins James and Fred already pranked me because they think I'm going to make your life in Slytherin hell, and for some reason, I don't want to. You actually interest me, you're much more than the airhead I had pictured when I first met you as kids."

I didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I guess that'd be okay, but you still can never tell anyone what you heard in this room. And is it find if I call you Scorpius, I think we should branch out further than our parents and refer to each other on a first name basis."

"Deal."

And with that, we walked together to the Great Hall and had dinner together. It ended up not being so bad of a night either. We sat with Jasmine, Sam and 2 of Malfoy's friends who turned out to be very funny. We laughed all the way through desert until we were so full, we decided to go play Wizard's chess in the common room. We got up to leave and I tripped over the bench, before I could do any real damage to myself, Malfoy grabbed me, at the waist, to help.

"You really should learn to look before you step."

My face was red. "I'll try to remember that."

"Get your hands off of her!" and "What do you think you're doing?" we heard people shout from the Gryffindor table. Scorpius immediately dropped his hands.

"Sorry, I was only trying to help."

"Scorpius, you did nothing wrong. If anything you prevented me from even further humiliation.

Just then we saw James and Fred making their way over to us.

"Crap," I said, "we should try to get out of here before they catch up."

"Good idea."

We ran out of the Great Hall as fast as our legs would take us.


	4. Chapter 4: Family Drama

*Disclaimer: Please comment and let me know how I've been doing! I'd love to hear from you*

 **Chapter 4**

Sunday passed by rather uneventfully. Mainly the first year Slytherins just spent the day getting got know each other. In total, there were six girls and five boys. Amber, I soon came to realize, was Pansy Parkinson's daughter, which explained why she did not like me one bit. Her best friends was Patty who was part of the Greengrass family. The two were a perfect match who loved to hate me. I can't deny the feeling wasn't mutual. Those girls were like the devil himself to the rest of us. The last girl I had yet to meet was Sarah, who was torn between the two groups. Both of her parents went to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts so she really didn't know about House rivalries and familial disputes. She seemed like a really innocent and sweet girl, but she was rather quiet and kept to herself often. I was right about Jasmine, Sam and I though. We all had loads in common, Sam didn't care in the slightest that Jasmine was a muggleborn; she said that bloodlines were "the thing of the past." Instead, Sam loved Jasmine as a muggleborn because of all the stories that came with it! The three of us ended up talking for most of the afternoon and most of that was spent hearing about the muggle world. The best stories were about her chemistry class. They did "experiments" once a week which were basically a process of elimination to figure out which compounds were in the solution and which weren't. It sounded a lot like a baby potions class for amateurs.

I finally convinced the two to go to the library with me where we read up on loads of hair charms, which I would surely be needing. They both vowed to help me in the daily struggle that was my hair. The one we actually tried out in the moment was one that made my hair black! We laughed so hard that we got kicked out of the library where we ran into Scorpius Malfoy and two of his new friends.

"Hey Rose, we were on our way to find you! Andrew and Jack want to here have been dying to meet the famous Weasley who betrayed her family legacy," he said with a wink.

"Here I am in the flesh, not as interesting as the stories I know. These are Sam and Jasmine. Say, we were on our way to skip rocks at the river before dinner. Care to join?"

They decided to join so we headed off to the grounds. We were having a pleasant time until about 20 minutes before dinner. I was rather fond of Andrew and Jack. They were typical 11 year old boys, a bit too sarcastic at times, but they also knew how to crack a joke. I think the reason I like them so much is that they are just like Hugo, my little brother. All in all, not what I was expecting Slytherin House to be like. After being sorted, I had imagined my years spent by Jasmine's side fighting the rest of Slytherin, but all of these people made me realize how greatly misjudged the Slytherin house was for a few bad apples. "Guys we should go to dinner if we want to avoid sitting at the end. _Again,"_ Sam said.

"Just one second, I have one more rock to skip before I beat all of you" I shouted as I went head first into the icy river and water filled my lungs. Only I would be unlucky enough to trip over a branch being the klutz I was. Before I could do too much damage to myself, I felt two sets of hands grab my arms and waist to pull me out. "Rose are you okay? That water is freezing," Jack said. "Don't worry, I know a drying spell," Malfoy responded. Then with one flick of his wand, I was dry head to toe. The only thing that had now been exposed was my hair, which was now pointing in every direction.

"Hey good to know that if we're ever short on rope, we can just use some of Rose's hair to make some," Andrew said while he laughed. I blushed and quickly did one of the new spells I had practiced in the library. This one put my hair into a nice, sleek bun.

"Thanks Scorp, you really saved me."  
"Not well enough, you're still shivering. Your clothes may be dry but the river had its effect. Does anyone know a heating spell? Better yet we should get inside, but take my coat."

Then I heard a familiar voice shout, "Hey I thought I told you to stay away from her, or do I need to remind you yet again?" It was James. Typical. He stumbled down the hill with Fred, who looked bored out of his mind. "I'm sorry. You should all go to dinner and I'll meet up after I've dealt with my cousins," I said in a shaky voice.

"You sure we can stay," Jasmine said.

"No really you should go. I'm sure this is bound to get ugly."

"Fine but if we hear any shouts, we're coming straight back."

The five of them had barely gotten out of earshot, I think, when James questioned, "Rose Weasley what in Merlin's beard do you think you are doing associating yourself with a _Malfoyyy?"_

"James, it's not like that. He was just helping me out. You know what a klutz I am, and when I slipped into the river, he pulled me out before I could drown. Then he used a drying spell and offered me his coat. That's what a friend does."

"He may have helped you this time, but it doesn't matter. He's a Malfoy and a **Slytherin.** There's no telling what he will do next time he has the chance."

"Newsflash James," I said bitterly, "I AM A SLYTHERIN NOW TOO. Or have you forgotten? And why should we judge Scorp because of his father? Should we judge half of the people in this school because their parents were too cowardly to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts? NO. All you need to know is that Malfoy has been a good friend to me so far and that should be enough. Plus he's not nearly as annoying as you can be."

"That's not what Al said about when you were on the train. He said you had fleas or something along those lines."

"Well as a matter of fact, yes, he did for which he sincerely apologized. Plus I don't tell you who you can and cannot be friends with so what gives you the right to tell me?"

With that said, I stormed off to dinner. I was livid. Why was this all such a problem for my family? What happened to we shouldn't judge others for their families' mistakes? Would they ever be able to understand? Because, _honestly,_ I'm still the same Rose as before.

I walked into the Great Hall and thankfully, my friends weren't sitting at the edge for once. I decided to sit in between Scorp and Same one the side where I could clearly see the Gryffindor table. I immediately looked straight at Al and winked, just to anger him. He looked like I'd just hit him with the body binding spell. Frozen. Unbelieving. I felt somewhat overjoyed at this, which made me start to realize my Slytherin characteristics.

"So Rose, we caught a bit of what James was saying? How are you feeling," Jasmine said tentatively. Then in a whisper only I could hear, "Malfoy feels really bad. He doesn't want to make things worse for you and your family. All of us can only imagine how bad it must be. Have you heard anything from your parents yet?"

I starred a Scorp as I replied, "Nothing from mum or dad yet. And he shouldn't feel bad. It's not his or any of yours that my family can't deal with my sorting. They just need to get over themselves. I just really hope we beat them during the first quidditch match. Four of my cousins are on the team, and then I'll have something to hold over them!" Scorp nodded my way, basically promising to keep the Howler a secret.

Everyone laughed at that which quickly prompted the conversation change. Quidditch took over, no doubt a much more interesting topic. I explained that my favorite two positions were keeper and beater, with a slight inclination towards beater. Being allowed to smack other people is perfect! Scorp played Seeker, like his father, and he was quick to announce he'd already been scouting the team, and both the seeker and a beater were 7th years, so we could both try out the next year. Sam on the other hand said she lacked any hand-eye coordination atop a broom but loved to watch. She even went to the last Quidditch World Cup.

"Don't worry Jasmine, I'm sure you'll love quidditch. Come over to the Burrow anytime and we'll teach you how to play…. Better yet, we should sneak out to the pitch next weekend. There's bound to be a way to get into the broomstick closet!"

"Oh there's definitely a way," Malfoy said mischievously, "I guess the Sorting Hat wasn't wrong, you really are as cunning as a Slytherin."

Jack burst out laughing, "Next thing we know she'll be the queen of all Slytherin girls!"

"Now that's where you're pushing your luck. I'll be lucky if I get on the good side of half of them."

"I wouldn't think that way much longer. You were lucky enough to befriend the most popular Slytherin boys," Scorpius said with a hint of arrogance seeping into his voice.

"I guess it's just bound to happen then" I said in my most sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well let's put ourselves to the test and be the first in our class to find the hidden rooms in the common room. I hear the dungeons are full of them and it's the best way to make friends with the older Slytherins," Sam said.

On our way out, we ran into James who gave me the most hateful look I'd ever seen on his face. I also never suspected to be on the other side of his anger. He then pointed his wand at me and made my hair keep turning every color of the rainbow.

"What the hell James. What was that for?"

"That's what happens to Slytherins around us. Ask the second years," he said as he walked away.

"Does anyone know how to make it stop?" But no one responded. "Never mind, I'm going to go look for Albus. I'll catch up with you all later in the common room."

I bolted before I could see their reactions. I'm sure they all felt bad for me which was the last thing I needed. James was such a jerk. As I ran to my last top in search of Al, the library, I could tell everyone was snickering at me as I pass. Molly was in the library and with one look at me, she quickly pulled out her wand and my hair quickly turned back to its obnoxious red. I gave her a big hug and thanked her under my breath. "Have you seen Al? I've looked everywhere I can think of and haven't found him."

"You just missed him, but he was heading back to the Gryffindor common room. I don't think you'll catch up with him in time."

"Of course, well thanks anyways. You really saved me from more humiliation!"

"Don't fret, I imagine it was James. He does that to everyone. See you." Then, without meaning to, "Though I've never seen cast spells on family."

Great, just another way to prove how my family hates me now. I ultimately decided to go to the owlery and send him a letter,

"Dear Al,

I am sorry for the way everything has gone down between us

since the sorting. I do hope you'll consider speaking with me again.

Even though we've both made new friends, to me, they aren't really

worth it if I can't share them with you. Al you'll always be my best

friend and that is so much more important than our Houses. I hope

you'll agree to study with me tomorrow after dinner, we have Defense

Against the Dark Arts together tomorrow. Tell me then or write me,

we can go to the library. Good luck with your first day tomorrow.

Lots of love,

Rose"

With that done I could only hope for the best. I headed back to my common room and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, we all woke up extremely energized for the day. "Does anyone know what the first two classes are," Amber asked, "Charms with the Ravenclaws then History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs," shouted Jasmine. Figures Jasmine is the one who knows, and James always said I was a know it all. "I just can't believe we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors, we already know Professor Brown is going to favor them," said Patty in an annoyed manner.

"At least we've got Professor Rowle, she's our Head of House and teaches the class we have with Gryffindors, potions," I retorted.

We headed off for breakfast and sat with Scorp and Jake. Suddenly the screech of all the owls filled the room. "Oh no," I muttered under my breath as I saw my family owl. He dropped the letter right on my head and wouldn't leave until I gave him a piece of bread. Another owl I didn't recognize dropped a note on my plate. I figured short and sweet would be better so I read that one first. It was from Albus responding from my note the previous day, that was fast.

"Rose, thanks for inviting me to study with you. Frankly I've missed you too. Can we meet instead in the Room of Requirement, where I heard you know how to get in, so we can talk too? James also wants to know if he can come too. He's starting to feel bad for how he's been acting. Let me know in class. –Al"

"Well don't leave us waiting Rose, you're the only one with post today. Spill."

"Al and James want to meet with me tonight to do our homework and talk. I'm not sure what the other one says yet, it's from my mum. I'd recognize her handwriting anywhere."

"Well I hope those Potters know how to apologize then. I wonder if maybe I'll be next," Scorp said half-jokingly under his breath.

"That's the one thing I find extremely unlikely. Sorry to say, I mean you are a Malfoy," I said really emphasizing the last word.

"I guess I'll open my mum's letter now, it's best to get it over with now."

"Dear Rose,

I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop your father from sending you that nasty Howler. Now, I'm not going to sugar coat this, the family needs time to adjust, just know that none of this is your fault and I am so very proud of all you've accomplished so far, even if our houses are rivals now. I'm not going to lie and say I'm entirely happy about your sorting, bit I understand feeling scared and alone your first days in a completely different place surrounded by strangers. I'm sure you'll find great girls in your house. Your father is most upset because during our time at Hogwarts the people in Slytherin at the time were cruel to me, and it's harder to forgive someone for things they did to someone you love than yourself. Give him time and your father will get over his prejudices. Your father loves you, he's just not in his right mind now. I promise, even though it's hard to see right now. Write back soon and I miss you loads?

Lots of love, Mum"

"Well this one isn't bad," I said, "she says no is in happy with my sorting and that they will need time to adjust but that he is very proud of me and doesn't hold it against me. She promises to bring dad around. The letter wasn't full of her normal jokes though that she usually uses when I'm away from home."

"I hate to be the buzzkill while we listen to all the drama, but charms starts in less than 15 minutes," Jack said. And with that we ran to class, barely getting there in time, and my first year officially started.

Charms wasn't bad, Professor Flitwick was a little quirky, but all in all it was bound to be an entertaining class. The lesson for the day however, was remarkably easy: Wingradium Leviosa, as if I hadn't heard it a million times. My dad teases my mum about it constantly, "It's leviOsa not leviosA," The swish and flick movement was also pretty basic; I had done many more complex while reading James' second year charms textbook. But all the practicing came to my advantage because I earned by first ever house points, for being the first to get my feather off the desk. 20 points! "Oh I guess the house can change but you certainly are your mother's daughter," Professor Flitwick said jokingly. That moment gave me the courage to endure the toils of first year because everyone would eventually not find it odd for me to be in Slytherin. I just felt it in my gut. After charms, we went to the most boring class I had ever been in. Fred hadn't been exaggerating. Professor Binns, the ghost who taught our class, had the most monotone voice in existence. If I hadn't have already read "Hogwarts a History" twice, I would actually be worried about the material. We all agreed we would find a way to ditch that class as much as possible.

The next class of the day was Transfiguration which was one of the two classes I had most been looking forward to. My mum always spoke wonders about this class and it is the Headmistress' specialty, so a good way to earn brownie points if you're good at it. The class on the other hand for the day went by rather uneventfully. The thing that made the class most entertaining was Scorpius, he sat next to me and cracked jokes the entire time. Scorp turned out to be rather funny. The next class we were going to made me nervous for two very distinct reasons. One, everyone expected the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to be a natural and top of the class, with the one exception of maybe Harry Potter's son. I didn't know if I could live up to the name. Second, we were with the Gryffindors for this class, all who seemed to hate me because of my "betrayal." Too much to live up to in this class. At least the class was taught by a family friend, Seamus Finnigan, the boy who used to always blow things up. No one ever thought he could be a teacher or as great a wizard as he is, but his seventh year at Hogwarts and the Battle of Hogwarts made him immensely more confident. I imagine he would be like most professors, slightly favor his house yet try to treat everyone as fairly as possible. For once I was right. For this class however, he didn't go into a lot of detail of the class rather just gave the breakdown of defensive and offensive spells and the different scenarios in which they should be used. Again, I sat with Scorpius in the class and Al even smiled in our direction even though there wasn't a lot of actual happiness in his eyes, it was major progress. After class, Al came up to us and said, "Hey Rose, Malfoy are you still down to do homework tonight… and can James and Fred come too?"

"Yeah I guess, just meet me at the seventh floor corridor at 7:30, I'll let us in."

Scorp and I headed back to the Common Room to play some wizards chess, where I won every single game. At 5:30, the rest of our friends joined us. "I bet I could beat her," Jack exclaimed. "You wish!" Those words started the longest wizard's chess, "Checkmate" I shouted. "Rematch, tomorrow night." "Oh you are so on."

With that we saw Sarah approaching us, "Hey sorry to bother you all but do you think I could have dinner with you tonight? I don't think I can take another night talking about all the attractive older boys."

"Of course Sarah, we were just on our way," Sarah replied.

That night, we bonded with Sarah. She seemed all sweet and innocent and she'd already snuck out to Hogsmeade to see her older brother on Sunday.

"Sarah quick question," I said, "Do you like quidditch?"

"I like to watch. I'm a decent flyer myself, but can't seem to be able to fly and catch the quaffle."

"See that's perfect then!" The rest of dinner was spent telling her our plan to sneak out to the quidditch pitch and teach Jasmine how to play. She already thought she knew how to do it too! Who would have thought that sweet, innocent looking Sarah was so sneaky? Just then, I glanced at my watch. "Crap, later guys. I'm off to meet up with my cousins."

I rounded the corner to the seventh floor corridor right at 7:30, to my surprise, the boys were already there. "Hey sorry, I got caught up planning something. James do you think I could have some of those smoke bombs you guys sell?"

"Umm I guess," Fred said, "What are you planning?"

"I'll tell you inside. Let me open it."

I asked the Room of Requirement to give us a room that could be like a mutual common room for both Houses. The door opened and revealed something I never could have imagined. It had one couch and table adorned in emerald green and the others in Gryffindor red. The walls had both a snake and lion together in peace.

"Way to go Rose. Let's sit down! And do tell what you're planning to do with those smoke bombs!"

"Well Jasmine, the muggleborn sorted into Slytherin who sat with us on the train, has never played quidditch, so I had the idea to sneak out to the pitch next weekend when there are no teams practicing and teach her how to play. Well at least the basics for now."

"Wow, maybe you are as sneaky as a Slytherin," James said unable to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Then Al spoke up, finally, saying "well how has it been going in Slytherin? Malfoy still being the jerk he was raised to be?"

"Did we come here to bicker again? I thought the whole point of this was to go back to the way things used to be."

"If we really go back to the way things always were, tell me what your parents said. I know you told your friends you hadn't heard from your parents, but when dad wrote to me, he said your father had sent you something in the post. What'd it say?"

My entire face turned as red as a tomato.

"That bad huh, that's too bad Rosie," Fred said. He always was the sweetest.

"If I tell you guys on two conditions. One, you guys have to promise not to tell anyone here, Hugo or any other cousin."

"That's a no brainer Rose," said James, "What's the other condition?"

"You have to start accepting me as a Slytherin and be nice to my friends. Plus I know you guys love the competitions we'll have during quidditch matches."

The three of them deliberated this for a minute as if it was an extremely hard decision. Finally, in union they all nodded.

"I don't think I need to promise because I already have been the best cousin around, no suspicious behavior here," said Fred, "unless you count helping James prank Malfoy."

"I always knew you were my favorite cousin," I said with a laugh.

So then I went on to tell them about the Howler, how mum had prohibited him to write to me again unless it was to apologize and sincerely ask about school, mum's letter saying she understood what it felt being so isolated within her house at first, and how much Patty and Amber hated me. It was nice finally relying on my cousins again especially since I didn't really know how to handle girl drama as growing up it was mainly us four playing quidditch a degnoming the gardens at the burrow.

"Wow, dad wasn't exaggerating," James said, "Now I really feel like a jerk. I didn't think Uncle Ron would ever say anything like that. He always grew up bragging about how you'd be top of your class and show us all up."

"What did your dad say?"

"Well, he didn't say much but I guess on the day you were sorted he apparated to our house and was fuming asking dad how the sorting hat could have done this to you. That he was sure you had asked to be in Gryffindor and that's how my dad had gotten into Gryffindor so it wasn't fair that he got to pick and you didn't. Then he was trying to decide what he would say to Professor McGonagall when he came down here to demand you to get resorted into Gryffindor and that the other Slytherin girls wouldn't treat you right, which I guess is half-true. Dad tried calming him down saying that there was a possibility that Al would have been in Slytherin and explained all the reasons why it was okay. But Uncle Ron never forgave Snape as dad did so he didn't agree. He didn't want you sharing a House with the "death eaters who'd tried to kill Aunt Hermione for being a muggleborn and who did kill Uncle Fred.""

I sat shocked at how upset my father was over this whole situation. The boys waited patiently until I could dare to speak without my voice breaking.

"Dad also said that he knew I would probably react in the same way as Uncle Ron and that if he heard of me doing anything to you he would take my broom away," James said, "I probably deserve it."

"No I won't tell Uncle Harry anything. Not if you promise to help me out teaching Jasmine how to play quidditch. That'll be enough to repay me!"

"Deal."

With that we switched the topic to quidditch. Boy was quidditch really saving my ass in serious conversations. We talked for another hour on how we would sneak into the pitch. We knew when two of the teams were practicing so we just needed to figure out when Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were practicing to ensure our success.

"Okay hate to be a buzzkill but we have an hour until curfew and I think we maybe should start our homework."

With disgruntled looks, we all decided that was to the best and agreed to have Monday nights dedicated to family study sessions in the Room of Requirement, but next time we'd invite Dom to join.

Ten minutes before curfew I got up to leave. "Sorry guys I don't have an invisibility cloak to let me stay out late! I'll see you all tomorrow," I said as I grabbed my things.

"Wait before you go I have a task for you," James said, "I need you to find out everything you can about Hannah Brown, she's a first year Ravenclaw who Al has a crush on."

"James what the hell, I thought you weren't going to tell."

"Sorry little bro, you should know your crushes are never safe with me."

Fred roared in the corner and I said, "Oh don't worry James, I'll make it my number one priority to find out everything about Al's new girlfriend. Frankly I'm jealous you knew before me."


End file.
